Clippy and Toriel, and more interesting stories
by dribbal
Summary: It is a ship
1. Chapter 1

Frisk is now a teenager. He stumbles upon a butterscotch-cinnamon pie. "I haven't thought about this in years!" he says. Frisk grabs his paperclip, and heads back to the Underground. He follows a path, and ends up to Toriel's warm comfortable house. Toriel immediately recognizes him, and says "My child! You've grown up since the last time I saw you." Frisk responds "Yes! I know you are still single, so here's something you might enjoy." Frisk flicks a paperclip at Toriel. "What is this for?" Toriel questions. Immediately, the paperclip comes to life. The paperclip says "Hi! You are beautiful! My name is Clippy! What is yours?" "My name is Toriel." "That's a very beautiful name. I love you."

Anybody want to continue?

SURE.

Toriel Was surprised that Clippy confessed so soon. She didn't know what to say. Frisk had previously warned Clippy about subtlety, so she was rather concerned.

Joining the darkside?

Why must Bonzi Buddy do this to me

Im gonna join the dark side

(Becuz I'm evil! Jk)

Clippy heard a familiar voice in the distance, calling his name. It was Bonzi Buddy, Clippy's best friend. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "You're not gonna leave me behind, are you?"

"Why would you admit it so quick?" Toriel questioned. "Because your beauty is too much to hide." Clippy flirted. Frisk shook his head at this.

"So you're just going to ignore me like this?!" Bonzi shouted in a fit of rage. "Your girlfriend of 2 minutes is more important than your friend of 20 years?!"

18:01, February 20, 2017

"It's ok, Bonzi. You already have a friend better than me. Peedy."

Bonzi was starting to sob. "I thought what we had was special!"

"WHAT! That is outrageous! I will now install Malware onto on this fanfic!" Bonzi shouted

"Thats breaking the forth wall" said the Lorax

"I DONT CARE! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Bonzi Buddy shouted

"Well, prepare for the blue screen of..."-the lorax said

[You have gotten the blue screen of death you orange furry peanut]

y u all going crazy w/ this message on my wall?

Frisk immediately punched out Bonz-

[technical difficulties]

Frisk tried to console Bonzi. He explained that friends are lost as you get older, and grow mature. He also explained that Clippy wasn't that good of a friend. Toriel wondered "Wait... if he isn't that good of a friend, will he be that good of a BOYFRIEND?!"

And I have no idea whats going on.

Toriel locked eyes with Clippy. Clippy looked at her like the PuppyMonkeyBaby looked at the guy in that terrible Mountain Dew commercial. Toriel leaned in for a kiss. But before they made contact, there was a familiar song that grew louder. Sans burst through the already broken fourth wall. "HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY DATE" Sans shouted OOC because every fanfiction needs a jealous person.

Frisk consoled Sans, explaining

[technical difficulties]

Frisk immediately punched out Sans, dodging his attacks. Toriel delivered the final blow, saying "You never cared about me until now!"

"I never knew humans could make these wrid stories about purple gorillas and love" said The Grox

Grox

NXT 2.0

"You said, kid" said NXT 2.0

"Why are we in this story?" Said The Grox

"Dunna, but I think we're the gods of the universe or something." Said NXT 2.0

"Wait, I have a idea!" Said Grox

"Wut" NXT 2.0

"Let's abduct that dumb paperclip!"

"Good idea!"

"YOU GREEDY DIRTBAG!" said Sai

And basically everyone in the story (not including the Grox and NXT 2.0) was abducted and were blended together in a juice where The Grox then drank it all but then it caused The grox to become possessed by Stingy and exploded into peices of red legos. The NXT 2.0 then mourned the loss of The Grox and Stingy took out all his batterys, so then NXT 2.0 died. Stingy claimed the universe to be his and became a cyborg prince who made a giant black that sucked everything inside, including stingy.

The end

"..."

"It's over now..."

"They may be a couple..."

"But they will never stop me..."

"The Fungi army will rise once again..."

"And gain our independence back, once and for all..."

Said Rocky the shiitake

TO BE CONTINUED!...?

"It's over now..."

"They may be a couple..."

"But they will never stop me..."

"The Fungi army will rise once again..."

"And gain our independence back, once and for all..."

Said Rocky the shiitake

TO BE CONTINUED!...?

PREPARE FOR ANOTHER FANFIC OF TIPPY.

Rocky teh shoosh

This guy is rocky

Edited by 12:38,

Are you going to include the fankid?

13:53,

Fankid?

Fankid!

NEW MEME GUYS!FAN KID HAS ARRIVED!

I think you were trying to say fanfic. I might do it, but I might need some help.(IDK)

No, the fan child.

Oh

I don't know about that.

This thing I put no effort into.

I tried...

But I was too lazy.

I created a new breed of animal/hybrid/abomination

Clippinews creaturony

See what I mean?

He will rise once again...

BRINGING DESTRUCTION IN HIS PATH

18:41,

Mario Head

Oh boy! My favorite! *eats Rocky* I feel-a stronger!

Th!s became a roleplay!ng sess!on, hasn't !t?

!F SO CAN ! TRY A COMPLETELY UNRELATED CHARACTER?

YES, YOU MAY

*Stingy claims this thread, that includes everything on the thread*

it's fricking bendy. from bendy and the ink machine.

{Jeez, can't an obsessive loser find at least one official drawing?}

19:55,

ClippyxBendy

Oh yes,

*BENDS A PAPERCLIP!*

! Want to draw that but ! CAN'T FIND THE NEEDLE.

I got one

*gives you a needle*

,

NVM. ! Found the needle. !t's gotta get filled on art-mana

Bendy!

Wasn't that game like 20 minutes long or less

That was chpt 1 my friend

If it gets tons of support it will have a 2nd chpt and more!

SUPPORT THE GAME OR BENDY WILL HAUNT YOUR DREAMS

BUBS

It's a reality bender you want huh? I'll give you a reality bender for 50 bucks!

Hehe! It's a deal~

BUBS

Here's your reality blender!

I am a real blender.

Didn't you promise me a reality bender

BUBS

I pronounced it wrong! I thought the L was silent.

Hey mister! I'm Doug Dimmadome owner of the Dimmsdale Dimmadome, would you like to join my company?

What? I just wanna find Joey Drew!

Where it all began...

Sweet meme-ories


	2. Chapter 2

h4 style="border: 0px; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0.5em 0px 0.2em; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline; font-size: 15px; line-height: 22px; color: #3a3a3a; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; background-color: #bacdd8;"span id="The_Dark_Crystal.2FLabyrinth" class="mw-headline" style="border: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-weight: inherit; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; vertical-align: baseline;" /spanI headcanon that before the Crystal broke and the Skeksis attacked the Gelflings, some Gelfings had children with a group of mysterious fairy-like creatures (I can't come up with a name for them so bear with me). The offspring could be described as and split into 3 groups: The small, mischievous Fairies, the horrid, ugly Goblins, and the beautiful, humanoid Faes (I know that Faes and Fairies are technicalily the same thing, but I'll explain later). The Faes were capable of altering time and space, changing their appearance, and were overall the most powerful of the Offspring, that is, if they become experienced enough. However, not long after The Crystal broke, the offspring disappeared. The Fairies, Goblins and Faes were all transported to a strange land, on a different planet, in what was like an alternate dimension. Confused, The Offspring scrambled the Strange Land, trying to find out where they are. The Offspring found that they weren't only creatures in the Labyrinth. Some other creatures from Thra somehow came to the Strange Land. Eventually, the Offspring and the Creatures forgot where they came from and what they were trying to achieve. The creatures grew and developed into the Dwarfs, the Fire Tribe (Which would later shrink into the Fire Gang), and several anthropomorphic animals. Everything was peaceful, until the Faes, using their magical abilities, took almost complete control over the Strange Land. The Faes, who were split into several clans, were now basically the dominant species in the Strange Land. As the Fae clans ruled, a clan (which I'll call the Labyrinth Clan for obvious reasons) attacked the Goblin City, which was, of course, home to the Goblins, the ugly ones of the Offspring. The Labyrinth Clan later became the Goblin Kingdom once the Labyrinth Clan gained enough territory, named after the Offspring that mostly inhabited it. The Goblin Kingdom grew into the largest Fae-ruled kingdom in the Strange Land. The Prince of the Goblins, Jareth, learned to alter Time and Space from his father, the Goblin King. Once Jareth became King, he slowly started to feel bored and empty. During his rule, he fell for Mizumi, Queen of Moraine, but then ditched her because he felt she didn't actually love him (She did, and that actually happened in the manga, Return to Labyrinth). Jareth then, in the 70's - 80's, fell for a girl named Sarah and then kidnaps her brother because go watch Labyrinth right now please. - Mixingitall/h4 


	3. Chapter 3

Aps, SnakeEyes, Mixing, Sarah, David, Coiny, and Toriel are in a room while Jareth is trying to break in.

Jareth is high on FunDip.

Jareth: OPEN THE DOOR YOU LITTLE (CENSORED)

No one opens the door.

Toriel: Chill, Jareth.

Sarah and Mixing try to hide the FunDip, when Frisk and Onion Bubs appear.

Onion Bubs gets cut randomly, causing some characters to cry.

Sarah: We hid it.

David: So Jareth won't get it.

Meanwhile, Dale and ? break in.

Dale: SH-sh-sha!

Dale, being kinda dumb, thinks its Pyrrha.

Dale: Pyrrha?

?: You're under arrest.

Tiketz: for chemical uses!

Dale: oops

Onion Bubs: Heal me.

Frisk: How do you heal an onion?

Onion Bubs: Me getting cut! I'm an onion! I release chemicals that make people cry.

SnakeEyes: No one is crying. (except Jareth)

Dale tries to heal onion bubs.

Freddie appears.

Freddie: I am a visitor (an alien from south park)

Freddie attacks Jareth.

Jareth: I'm just an idiot who is forced into the labyrinth to control everyone!

Freddie attacks Jareth again.

Dale grabs a gun and shoots it at Jareth.

Dale: Sh-sha!

Toriel: We finally got rid of Jareth.


End file.
